


Remember me for centuries

by orphan_account



Series: Fall out vampires [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Character Death, DraculaAU, M/M, Middle Ages, Mpreg, Vampire!Pete, Vampires, human!patrick, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off of dracula untold with peterick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

King Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III was to Marry his gorgeous fiancé Patrick Stump today, they had the cathedral all decorated in white roses and cream silks. Peter was stood at the altar, dressed in his finest attire of black; leather tunic, leggings and boots. With his black cape and small touches of his silver armour.

He had his best sword resting on his belt as he looked towards the large doors that separated Peter from Patrick.

They both were nervous for it took a long time for the village people to accept the proposal and Patrick himself.

Pete's breath hitched as the doors opened and patrick walked through, he looked absolutely stunning dressed in all white silk. He looked as pure as he was.

They were never put into an arrange marriage, Pete did hold a small party to try and find a wife or husband.  
Patrick just happened to be there in all his beauty, accompanying his older sister who was one of the many girls who wanted a hand in marriage.

Pete was brought back to reality with Patrick now stood in front of him, cheeks flushed red and a small smile on his plump lips that made his baby blue eyes sparkle.

Pete smiled down at his beautiful soon to be husband and grabbed his soft hands.

"I missed you" pete whispered,

"I missed you too" patrick whispered back.

They both then turned to face the bishop, both hands still linked with each others and smiles plastered on their faces, they were to be married by sundown.


	2. Chapter 2

[FYI vampires don't show up till later chapters so all characters are human at the moment]

Pete's pov.

I lay patrick down on the bed and got between his legs, putting all my weight on my arms that were either side of Patricks head, I leaned down to kiss him deeply,

"Pete" he moaned

"My love?" I asked

"I want to....to...." He looked away from me and blushed,

"Make love?" 

His cheeks were a bright red colour as he looked back at me and smiled shyly, I grinned and went down for another kiss.

"We need to take our clothes off first" I said sitting up so I can take my tunic and cape off.

I leaned down on patrick to unbutton his silk robes and pull them off him leaving patrick vulnerable and naked,

I started kissing down his neck to his chest, I felt his fingers run through my hair and I moaned leaving red marks all over his chest and a few purple spots on his neck.

Patrick moaned and desperately grabbed at my back.

I kicked my trousers off and grabbed the vial of oil, I coated a few of my fingers and opened Patricks legs more.

"This will hurt a little bit" I said stroking Patricks inner thigh,

He just nodded and opened his legs wider.

I placed an oil slick finger to Patricks hole and pushed in, what I didn't expect was a loud moan to emit out of my angels mouth,

"I guess your not as innocent as people thought. Are you sure your a virgin?" I asked smirking at Patricks flushed face.

He hid his face in his hands but moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets with them when I added a second finger.

I opened him up a bit more then slicked my cock in the oil before moving to his entrance and pushing in.

(They didn't have contraception in them times I researched it)

We both moaned in unison and patrick clawed at my back as I started moving back and fourth, thrusting into him. I went slowly as it was his first time but the delicious moans he was making urged me to go faster.

And I did.

It didn't take long for patrick to come all over our chest, he just moaned even louder as I thrusted harder and then the little fucker purposely clenched down on my cock and took me over the edge, I came deep inside him with a loud moan and pulled out collapsing beside him.

He rolled over to face me and smiled sleepily, I wrapped my arms around him, patrick put his hands on my chest and snuggled into my embrace.

We both fell Into a peaceful slumber and it seemed like life was alright.

Or so we thought.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd persons pov.

Patrick found out he was pregnant two days later and the entire kingdom an pete were ecstatic for an heir to be conceived.

Patrick was literally glowing with the pregnancy and always showed a wide toothy grin.

He gave birth eight months later to a healthy baby boy,  
Patrick almost died during childbirth from blood loss but the healers brought him to a stable condition and pete cried into his chest.

Their son, declan. Was an adventurous little boy who was always in trouble and always messing around. He never took the prince title seriously and never asked for anything he didn't need, pete always said he was definitely Patricks son.

Declan grew up to be the spitting image of patrick; soft blonde hair, same lips and nose. Fair skin, the only thing he got off pete was his frame and brown eyes.

Pete and patrick both feared the day he would turn 11 and would have to join the knight hood, it happens to them all. They didn't want their bright happy son to be forced to fight.

But the day came too soon.

Brendon and his fucking forehead...I mean army... had barged into their celebratory banquet demanding that their son, Declan shall join their army.

There was a small fight an tears off of patrick but they had come to an agreement.

Declan would join the army.

\---

Filler chapter.

Next chapter will be a bit more exiting and then VAMPIRES!!

Love you my smol readers

xxx

(Still can't think of a good name)


	4. Chapter 4

Patricks pov.

"No! I will not let you take him!" I screamed as both guards held me back,

"We made a promise pete! Do you remember that promise?"

Pete winced and looked at me with sorry eyes, I felt tears threaten to fall.

"I know and I need you to trust me" he replied

I took ahold of our son an hugged him hard,

"I will not let then take my son"

"I will go with them" I heard declan whisper.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked at him. He smiled before walking away and holding petes hand as they walked towards the knights ahead.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks as I watched pete and our son talk to the knights, he was now 11 and the knight needed new recruits for a battle that they had been in since he was born.

We both agreed that pete would take him to meet the general because I would just be a sobbing mess but who could blame me? He was my baby boy.

I couldn't hear much talking but pete kept placing his hand on Declan's shoulder and seems to be in a deep conversation with the general.

One of my guards gave me a handkerchief, a gravely accepted an they gave me a small sympathetic smile.

I wiped my tears and saw Declan run up to me, I embraced him in a hug and he wrapped his arms around my middle, nuzzling his face into my chest.

I wondered why he came running back but then I knew when pete was killing all the knights and a few of our guards were running towards him to help.

I just embraced my son harder and kissed his head.

Pete was back into a conversation with our head guard them he came walking up to us,

"Take Declan back to the castle, let no one in" he said kissing both mine and Declan's heads

"What about you?" I asked

"I'll be back, I'm going to get protection"

He smiled back at me an I saw tears for in his eyes. What is he going to do?

"Trohman, Hurley. I want you two to take my husband and son back to the castle. Do not let them out of your sight!" He commanded and walked away.

I made a noise of protest and tried to get towards him but both knights pulled me back and made me get into the carriage. I just hugged Declan as we were moving further away from pete.

"Will father be ok?" Declan asked

"I hope so" I replied to the boy, but in all honesty I had no idea if pete would be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Petes pov.

I walked away from patrick and our son with tears in my eyes, they needed protection but I could not give them that protection.

I got onto the horse and rode away, going to the only person who could guarantee their safety.

\---

I got to the cave at dusk. It was deep in the woods and the sounds of animals all scrounging for food all around me did not help my nerves as I approached the cave.

The cave itself was dark and wet and I could barely see anything, only the dimming light from outside was helping me make my way through but even that was fading.

I had reached a clearing in the cave and squinted to see my surroundings, I saw what seemed like chairs made out of the stone and a cylindrical block of stone placed central to the chairs.

I scrambled forward, loosing my footing when I heard a deep chuckle.

I looked all around me to try and see who was there. I turned to my right and all of a sudden the breath was knocked out of me an my back hit the rock.

"I thought you humans knew better than to come here" he whispered menacingly in my ear,

"It seems most humans don't even leave" I said looking at the skeletons.

He released me a little and clapped his hands, the room lit up with candles and I saw the one and only, William Beckett.

He smiled a fanged smile at me and looked me up an down.

"You want to protect your precious husband and child" he cooed.

I nodded firmly.

"I can understand why, pretty little patrick looks so vulnerable and delicious" he licked his lips,

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted

He pushed me back and growled,

"I know why you are here an I'm willing to do it. On one condition"

"What is is?" I asked,

"You will release me from this prison by the death of your first victim"

"And what happens if I don't?"

"You will die, I only want revenge on the one who turned me and eventually I will summon you to join me if you do claim your first victim" he said moving his cape off of the one shoulder.

"Most people smell like fear yet you dont" he stated,

"A false hope of protection"

"We have hope and we protect, it's our family name" I said.

"No. Your family name is of nightmares. You kill without mercy, you are monsters already" William growled.

"All I want is to protect those I love" I gritted out

"Sometimes people need a monster more than a hero"

He grinned menacingly and leaned towards my neck I moved my head to the side and shut my eyes tight.

Next thing I felt was a sharp pain then black...


	6. Chapter 6

Petes pov

 

I woke up gasping for breath, I was lying in a river with a thirst for something more than I could get. My senses were heightened and my heart no longer had a pulse.

I scrambled up and looked at my surroundings, a forest. I. The middle of nowhere.

I heard he rustling of trees and the heartbeats on animals.  
I felt the pain of fangs rip through my gums but I endured it all,  
I would resist it all because now I could protect patrick and our son from harm.

\---

As I got back to our village I saw patrick run up to me and embraced me in a hug.

"You came back" he whispered in delight.

I could feel him breathing, I could hear his heartbeat like drums in my ears.

I smiled at the sound.

"I would always come back"

Patrick kissed me and wrapped his arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around. His waist and deepened the kiss.

I picked him up with ease and he wrapped his legs around me, none of us caring about the people around us I carried patrick to our tent and lay him down on the makeshift bed of silks and pillows.

I kissed down his neck and chest and grinned as his back arched underneath me, he moaned and I nibbled his collarbone. Patricks heartbeat was quicker and louder, ringing in my ears and his scent stung my nostrils.

I looked at him and he was red faced and marked all over my my mouth, his head was turned to the side and I saw his neck.

My eyes were fixated on his neck and I felt my fangs extend. I saw the pulse and went Down for the bite. But I stopped myself.

I quickly pulled myself off of patrick as I realised what I was about to do and he looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong" he asked sitting up

"Nothing" I said retreating to the entrance of our tent.

"I'm sorry" I said rushing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Patricks pov.

I woke up to an empty bed.

Pete didn't return last night and I worried me as to where he went after he had a breakdown.

I stretched my limbs and carefully got up out of the bed, I was still wearing the silk robe from last night and I needed to change.

I heard whimpering and a looked over to see a lump covered by blankets and carpet.

"Pete?" I asked moving towards the lump.

"Patrick" I heard him rasp,

I removed the covers to reveal his wide eyed face, I engulfed him in a hug but he pulled away. Hurt reflected in my face as he looked into my eyes with sadness.

"Something has happened to me" he mumbled

"What has happened?" I asked.

Pete then grabbed a dagger from the side and cut the tent, revealing rays of sun on his skin that started to sizzle.

I gasped as his skin bubbled and oozed. His face showed pain and I didn't like it so I wrapped my arms around him pushing him away from the sun and wrapped my robe around the both of us.

Pete had his arms around my waist as my hands were on his chest and legs either side of him.

"What do we so now?" I asked

"You take Declan and go to the village. I will meet you at nightfall" he said kissing me with passion.

"PETER! WE NEED THE ARMY MOVING NOW!" We heard Trohman shout.

"Tell them I'm already tree and that they should start their trek" he whispered to me,

"Ok" I kissed him and got off of him, wrapping the robe an walking out of the tent to come face to face with Trohman.

"My husband has already departed and is most likely at the village now. He told me that you should get the knights to head off now so he can meet them there" I replied to Trohman,

"Then we shall let the guards know. Let us go then" he said walking away.

I took one look back at the tent and smiled at pete who was looking at us the whole time and walked away to go get Declan so we can go to the village and hopefully by nightfall.


	8. Chapter 8

Patricks pov.

I held Declan's hand firmly as we walked through the woods. Bad idea I know but it was the only way we could get to the village.

The guards all surrounded us and I looked at the horizon, watching the sun go down. Pete would be joining us soon.

The guards stopped in a halt as we heard rustling from the bushes,

"What is it?" Declan whispered to me

"I don't know" I looked down at him,

The guards had their swords out ready to attack then there was silence, it only lasted a few seconds before I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and drag me into the bushes.

I kicked, tried to bite my attackers hand, anything that would get them to let me go.

I couldn't see Declan and panic rose in my chest, I was suddenly pulled into a surrounding and Brendon's guards stood there, looking at me like I was meat.

"Isn't he a beauty?" One of them smirked licking their lips, I stood my ground a glared at him,

"I don't think anyone would mind if we had our way with him" another said walking towards me and started to pull my clothes off,

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed struggling more against him,

"Stop moving. You'll only make it worse" he gritted through his teeth.

"NO!" I screamed again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" I heard a deep shout from the forest. Pete.

I saw him move faster than anything towards us, he had a look of pure fury on his face and very thing went fast.

I couldn't see what was happening but I do know that pete killed them guards.

He stopped as the bodies fell to the ground and looked at me, his face softened at my trembling body and he embraced me in a hug.

"I wish I could protect you all the time" he mumbled into my hair.

"DADS!" We heard Declan shout as he came running towards us.

He jumped into our embrace and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, pete's arms around the both of us, I felt so safe and secure in that moment.

"Come on, let's get to the village" pete said holding my hand and walking in the direction of the village.

\---

Sorry I have updated in days, Ive been throwing up a lot and just ill. I'm slowly recovering.

Here's another chapter. There will be some action later on aswell so... Enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Petes pov.

We got to the village after the attack and the sun had started coming up, luckily enough we were inside but the knights were walking out in an orderly line to their stations. I had to follow them.

Patrick an Declan were both at the market hopefully getting a decent meal.

I walked out of the building and immediately stopped, the sun was up. I turned to the side and smiled at the knight as they walked past me and them kept in the shade as I made my way to the main building of the village.

I walked through the monastery where monks were and did all I could to avoid even the smallest ray of sunlight, I sensed someone following me but shook it off as someone walking the sane way as me.

When I got to the monastery I stopped, I couldn't go any further due to the sins harsh rays making it's way from the open door.

"Monster!" I heard from behind me

I turned around to see a monk standing there holding a silver dagger in my direction I moved towards him and he backed further to where the sun was.

"Stay back, dracula" he shouted,

"What can you do? You cannot hurt me!" I angrily said with confidence,

His face showed pure fear and he backed away more, I smirked and bared my fangs. His face grew confident as he got towards the main entrance an he cut the fabric walls with the dagger as he and the other monks ran out.

I roared in pain as the sun hit my skin, there was screaming an shouting coming from outside and I smelt smoke.

They set the building on fire.

I heard Patricks and Declan's cries for me and I couldn't take it anymore.

I made the clouds cover the sky and I roared one more making my way through the fire and outside, patrick and Declan shall not be harmed.

\---

Another update guys!

My doctor gave me medication that I was allergic to. So one hospital trip from a near overdose later I'm back home recovering again. Thanks doc....

I might not be able to update as often as I do for reasons. Do try to understand.

Thank you for reading

xxx

(I need a nickname)


	10. Chapter 10

Patricks pov.

The clouds covered the sky after pete let out an almighty roar.  
They set the monastery on fire after he was exposed as a vampire,  
I screamed for pete and struggled against the guards holding me. I needed to get to him.

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" I said as I fought against the hold the guard had on me

"He is a monster!" The monk who set the building on fire said

"HE IS NOT A MONSTER!"

Pete roared again as his figure emerged from the flames, everyone gasped and took a step back at the sight of him;

His flesh was burned but slowly healing and his clothes were burned and ripped.

"I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" He roared in anger.

The guards let go of me and I rushed towards pete, I embraced him in a hug and he nuzzled his head into my neck.   
He looked at me with love and I touched his now healed cheek.

"They don't listen" I whispered

"I know" he said

We shared our moment until a guard came running up to us out if breath.

We both looked at him in confusion as he bend over to catch his breath.

"Brendon" he rasped looking at us with scared eyes.

Pete pulled away and gathered guards,

He then looked back to me and held both my hands,

"Take Declan to the tower, you should be safe there" he kissed my forehead then left to follow the army.

I quickly grabbed Declan's hand an we ran to the tower, we should be safe now.


	11. Chapter 11

Patricks pov.

The clouds covered the sky after pete let out an almighty roar.  
They set the monastery on fire after he was exposed as a vampire,  
I screamed for pete and struggled against the guards holding me. I needed to get to him.

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" I said as I fought against the hold the guard had on me

"He is a monster!" The monk who set the building on fire said

"HE IS NOT A MONSTER!"

Pete roared again as his figure emerged from the flames, everyone gasped and took a step back at the sight of him;

His flesh was burned but slowly healing and his clothes were burned and ripped.

"I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" He roared in anger.

The guards let go of me and I rushed towards pete, I embraced him in a hug and he nuzzled his head into my neck.   
He looked at me with love and I touched his now healed cheek.

"They don't listen" I whispered

"I know" he said

We shared our moment until a guard came running up to us out if breath.

We both looked at him in confusion as he bend over to catch his breath.

"Brendon" he rasped looking at us with scared eyes.

Pete pulled away and gathered guards,

He then looked back to me and held both my hands,

"Take Declan to the tower, you should be safe there" he kissed my forehead then left to follow the army.

I quickly grabbed Declan's hand an we ran to the tower, we should be safe now.


	12. Chapter 12

3rd persons pov.

Patrick and Declan had got to the tower safely and were watching from the very tøp balcony the war that has started. Declan was clutching onto patrick and both of them feared the safety of pete.

Meanwhile pete was standing atop of the cliffs summoning a swarm if bats that started circling around the village.

Everyone watched in amazement as the bats attacked the enemy in a tidal wave as pete fought many guards, but he was searching for one person in peticular.

Brendon.

But brendon was not there, he was making his way through the tower that held both patrick and Declan. He searched every room until he got to the top and found both of then huddled in a corner, fear evident on their faces.

Declan noticed brendon first and ran from his dad's arms to the balcony patrick rushed towards him and his him behind his back when he caught sight of brendon and his men.

"You will not take him" patrick spat out,

"You cannot stop me, pete is not here" brendon smirked and raised his sword to patrick.

Patrick stared at brendon with no emotion, Declan gripped onto Patricks clothes. Brendon's guards came either side of the pair and grabbed them both, separating them,

Declan screamed for patrick and patrick struggled to get back with his son.

Pete heard the screams and looked towards the tower, forgetting who he was fighting he ran with all his speed to get to the tower and save his family.

Patrick got free of the guards and ran towards Declan but brendon came up behind him and held him and they both fought, resulting in patrick slipping over the edge and gripping into the side of the balcony struggling to keep up.

Pete got to the tower too late, he fought off the guards but when he saw patrick loosing grip on the edge and brendon holding his son he didn't know what choice to make.

"PETE GET DECLAN!" Patrick screamed,

Pete shook his head as he tried to fight off the guards surrounding brendon and Declan. Pete would take small glances at patrick and almost ran towards him when he slipped further.

The tile that patrick was gripping onto chipped off and patrick lost all grip on the side and fell. Pete screamed and jumped off the edge after him to try and save his husband.

Brendon smiled evilly and started dragging a squirming Declan away from the tower.

Pete tried to catch patrick before he hit the ground but he wasn't fast enough an he grabbed patrick when it was too late,

Tear went down his face when they reached the bottom, patrick face was pale and he was giving out short breaths,

"No no no no no. Patrick you can't" he chocked out

Patrick smiled softly and placed a shaky hand to petes cheek,

"Go save Declan" he whispered,

"I can't, my days are up" he said looking at the sun that was rising,

"It's never too late" patrick said pulling the top of his robe down to reveal his neck,

"Drink" was all he said,

"I can't" pete cried,

"It's too late for me, but our son still has hope. Pete drink for me" patricks eyes lost a bit of life and pete had to act fast.

His fangs extended and he sunk them into the soft flesh of Patricks neck, drinking deeply.

Patrick let out a soft gasp and weakly gripped petes shoulders as he drank.

He went limp in petes arms and he pulled back to hear no heartbeat and Patricks eyes closed and a small smile on his face,

More tears went down petes face a he cradled Patricks body and stoked his cold pale cheek.

He promised patrick he would save their son. But he can't do it without patrick by his side.

He let out a scream and a storm rolled over.

He picked up patrick bridal style and carried him to the destroyed village.

He will save Declan as Patricks final dying wish.

He will get his revenge.

Brendon will pay.

\---

Dramatic and sad but there will be a plot twist so bare with me.

xxx

(My friends now call me emo-mom 


	13. Chapter 13

Pete buried patrick in his own not wanting anyone with him in that moment. It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
They were supposed to win.  
Brendon was supposed to fall.

The entire village was destroyed and everyone was nearly dead.  
Pete saved those who had chance and told them what to do.

As soon as dusk broke out they attacked the camp brendon had made,

The savage vampires shredded flesh and spilled blood like no other.  
Pete had walked past everyone to only one target.

Brendon.

The evil man who killed his true love.

Brendon was waiting in his tent with Declan tied up to a post, silver coins surrounded them both and the light shined bright.

His smile never faded when he saw pete in the shadows.

\---

What are your opinions in this story so far?

Have he read my other stories?

Would you like a sequel?

Do I ask loads of questions?

Do I need to stop?

xxx

(Nickname game be strong)


	14. Chapter 14

Petes pov.

I lay on the ground groaning in pain, brendon had knocked my out after I we started fighting.

"I heard you have a new weakness now" brendon smirked,

"FATHER!" Declan screamed from the pole he was tied up to,

Brendon grabbed the sharp leg off of a broken Chair and twirled it around in his hand, he grinned at me and ran towards me the piece of wood high in his hand,

"FATHER!" Declan yelled again.

I grabbed the sword from my side and pulled it infront of me, I closed my eyes and heard a gasp of pain.

I smelt blood.

Cautiously I opened my eyes to see brendon, eyes wide and mouth open.  
My sword buried in his chest.

I let go and watched as brendon collapsed to the side.

Declan looked scared as I rushed towards him, untying him from the pole and embraced him in a hug.

"Where dad?" He asked me,

Tears struck my eyes as I thought of patrick.

"He's gone" I whimpered,

I heard small cries from Declan as he gripped my clothes harder,

Tears ran down my cheeks an I stroked Declan's hair,

Things will never be the same.


	15. Chapter 15

Petes pov.

I walked out the tent with Declan gripping onto my hand tightly,  
The ground around us was covered in blood and bodies scattered the place.

What have I created?

Declan cowered more into my side and I pulled him close.

The vampires I had turned were stalking out of the shadows and making there way towards us,  
Hunger evident in their eyes as they scanned over my sons body.

"Pete! Glad to see you have made it" Trohman said walking up to me with a wide grin and blood dribbling from his chin,

"I'm glad to see you ail well" I replied

"Yes, and there are no other humans anymore, well... Apart from your son" he said also looking at him with hunger.

"He will not be harmed" I said as I pulled a shaking Declan closer,

"He will only be a distraction to us all, you created us and you will feed us"

The vampires all hissed and I grabbed my sword in defence,

"I will not hesitate to kill you" I shouted pointing my sword at him,

He bared his fangs and hissed at me, u bare my fangs and we ran towards each other, my sword piercing his chest as it did to brendon not so long ago.

He whined and crumbled to ash, the other vampires retreated back.

Declan ran up to me again and we embraced in a hug,

"Dracula!" We heard shouting,

I looked to see the monk making his was towards us, crucifix in hand repelling all vampires in contact,

"The boy" he spoke "give him to me"

He out stretched his hand and I let go of Declan slightly, he just gripped me tighter,

"No father!" He wailed.

"You must" I said holding his face in my hands,  
"I cannot guarantee you the safety he can give you"

"But I want to be with you" he cried,

"There is not mug time my child" the monk spoke,  
"We must go!"

Declan looked at me in panic and I just looked at him,

"Go. Be safe"

Declan loosened his grip.

"Ill Never forget you father"

"Goodbye my son"

The monk grabbed his hand and pulled him away, they never looked back and the vampires still hissed when he passed them.

I made the storm that had rolled over disappear and the rays of sun hit through,

All the vampires burned and turned to ash and skeletons,

I felt the sun burn my skin but I didn't make a noise, I just watched my son walk away to safety with the monk as my body burned to become like the bodies of the other vampires.

At least now I will be with patrick.

\---

BUT WAIT!!!

But I still love the way I tease you,  
With cliffhangers (ohhhhhhhhh)

Thou story is coming to an end.

But there are more chapters to come.

Bwhahahahahahahaha


	16. Chapter 16

Petes pov (modern day - 2015).

Chicago.

It's been my home since 1503 when I left Romania.  
I left everything behind, that is now my past.

I was following a blonde beauty, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue tee and a black cardigan, atop of his head was a fedora. I was drawn to him so I followed.

He seemed to have known I was following him with the turns he was making, I heard a small laugh emit from him and my heart warmed,

He made a turn into a dark alleyway and I smirked, now is my chance,

I walked down the alley after him to see no one there.

I stopped out of confusion, where did he go?

I was brought out of my thoughts by being pushed up against the wall.  
I hissed at the person, my fangs bared but I stopped when I saw their face.

"P...patrick?" I gasped,

There in front of me stood my true love, eyes red and sporting his own pair of fangs.

"Hello petey" he spoke

I smiled at him and hugged him hard, he immediately reacted by wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I have missed you" I said, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him deeply.

"I always watched over you and Declan" he said moaning loudly,

"Did he live a good life?" I asked

"You should ask him yourself" he whispered,

I looked straight into his red eyes,

"Turned?"

Patrick nodded and smiled at me,

"He remained in Romania, modern day technology allows us to communicate"

I smiled down at my husband, glad that he was still alive... Well as alive as he can be, and my son, he is still in this world even after I made the decision to let him go.

I picked patrick up from under his thighs and he wrapped his arms around me again, I pushed him up haunt the wall more and started biting at his neck, I noticed a scar in his pale throat from where I had bitten him and started nipping the area.

Patrick let out a loud moan and pulled me closer by wrapping his legs around my waist.

"I've been waiting to do this for over 600 years" he moaned,

"Let's not waste any more time" I said, gripping his thighs more and using my speed to get us to my house.

I pushed him on the bed and kissed down his neck biting and nipping the skin there.

Now this is how it should have ended.

\---

And that's it! I have finished my story.

What do you guys think I should do now?

And have you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it?

Please comment.

xxx

(Insert nickname here)


	17. Chapter 17

Petes pov.

Chicago, 2016.

I moved here 100 years after that day,  
The day I lost everything.

I walked through these streets I have called home, I found this place quite nice compared to the battlegrounds of Romania.

I never got to see patrick, his soul is at ease.

I walked past a bookstore and was nearly knocked to the ground by someone walking out,

"I'm so sorry" he said,

I picked up his books and looked up at him, stopping to catch my breath.

"P...patrick?" I said almost inaudible,

He looked at me weirdly,

"Sorry, do I know you?"

I just stood there and looked at him in shock, he scoffed and grabbed the books out if my hand. Must of thought I was weird.

"Thank you for picking up my books, but I must be going"

I watched him walk a few steps before saying a verse I told my patrick at our wedding,

"Ubi te morientem terra susceperit in ea moriar, Ibique locum accipiam sepulturæ.  
Hæc mihi faciat Dominus , et hæc addat, Si non sola mors me et te separaverit" (from latin)

He stopped and turned around to look at me, a small smile rugged at his lips as if he remembered who I was.

He walked back up towards me and looked up at me,

"That had always been my favourite verse"

He put his hand out for me to shake,

"Patrick stump"

I took his soft hand in my own and shook it,

"Pete wentz"

He smiled brightly at me, like a ray of sunshine casting out the dark.

"Do you wanna go get some coffee and talk more?" He asked nervously,

"I would like that" I replied.

His smile widened as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest café.

I guess I'm going to start this over again.

 

\---

So this is an alternative ending because I want to write a sequel but I want it to be as exiting as this book.

What do you think?

xxx

(Nickname)


End file.
